


A Crappy Weekend

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [52]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Has a Bad Day, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Poor Dean was kept out of a hunt.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	A Crappy Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt humiliated for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Dean sat on the couch scrolling through the channels on the crappy television in yet another motel room. He should be out on the road hunting whatever was on a killing spree in New Mexico. Instead, he was stuck in this crappy little room where even the vending machine sucked. The worst part was that he was recovering from wounds that weren't even hunting related. There was no brave story that would someday impress chicks that hunted. He wasn't strangled or stabbed hell he didn't even get thrown into a wall by an angry spirit. All that happened was he slipped getting out of the shower and broke his arm. If anyone ever found out he'd never be able to show his face again.


End file.
